Homestuck x Insane Reader Blood
by SavioredPeppermint
Summary: Yeah. All the characters die. There's a lot of gore in it too . . Viewer Discretion Is Advised


**WARNING**: This includes really heavy gore stuff and includes you **KILLING** every homestuck character. Do not complain to me about this because I **WARNED** you. When your done reading this, please read happy fanfiction about you and your favorite characters to make you happy and forget about what you read. I recommend you to **NOT** put this in your favorites unless you want to read this again. I will **NOT** do another sequel with the dream bubbles and stuff. I am so sorry. If you end up not liking this, Please forgive me. Please don't report me Because I warned you about this stuff. I do **NOT** hold any hate with any of the characters, I love most of them and I like some of them. Enjoy! (No you won't xc)

You smiled a sharp tooth smile as you walked into your secret room at your place which was pretty much like a dungeon. Everyone was chained tightly in there. EVERYONE (except for the alpha kids, dancestors, and the trolls brothers or sisters). You opened the door and let the breeze flow in your face making it look very intense. A creepy, deep giggle came out from your lips which made everybody's back shiver.

"_, what are you doing?" Feferi said.

"_-_, please don't hurt us..." Tavros said.

"_, your fucking out of control!" Karkat said.

You grabbed the sharpest knife you had in the room and smiled so wide, it went halfway to your cheeks.

_**.: (Favorite Homestuck Charater)'s POV :.**_

_'s sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and her arms were covered in red blood, her hair wild, the pupils of her eyes were so cat-like like Nepeta's and that wicked smile... I've never seen her like this. I don't think anyone has ever did. I wanted to be greeted by that warm welcoming smile she had or her soft, (Insert Eye Color) eyes that made you feel comfertable. Now, it was all gone. She has lost all of her sanity.

_**.: Back To Your Insane POV**_** :.**

You walked over in between the two rows of your unfortunate friends. You laughed, smiling, tears streaming down your face. And so, the torture began.

"I hate you for the sacrifices you made for me" You turned to Rose, who was lying limp with a pained look on her face.

"I hate you for everytime you ever bled for me" You walked over to Sollux and took a drop of his yellow blood from a cut he had with your finger and licked it.

"I hate you for the way you smile when you look at me" You frowned at Gamzee and whipped your head away from him.

"I hate you for never taking control of me" You spat at Karkat. He was drenched with his tears and was looking at you with beady eyes.

"I hate you for always saving me from myself" You nearly sobbed at Aradia.

"I hate you for always choosing me and not someone else" You yelled at Dave.

"I hate you for always pulling me back from the edge" You narrowed your eyes at Kanaya.

"I hate you for every kind word you ever SSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDD" You screamed at Tavros as your eyes turned red and your fangs got sharper.

You laughed with a mix of hysterical and evil.

"BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD"

You sliced Terezi's throat open with three slashes, causing blood to gush at your face.

"PUMP MUD THROUGH MY VEINS" You yelled at Vriska causing her to cry.

"Shut your DIRTY DIRTY MOUTH" You slapped your hand on Karkat's mouth to stop him from swearing.

"I'm not easy~" You let the word easy slip innocently through tongue.

"BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD" You stabbed Equius's heart twice and smeared the blue blood down your neck to your chest.

"PUMP MUD THROUGH MY VEINS" You slapped Tavros hard while yelling at him.

"I'm a DIRTY DIRTY GIRL" You yelled at Feferi, who was shaking uncontrolably.

"I want it filthy~" You got close to Gamzee so you were brushing your lips against his.

"BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD" You were pulling out the insides of Vriska who was next to John, which made him gag at the scene (literally).

"PUMP MUD THROUGH MY VEINS" You got up to face John who was crying at the loss of his friend.

"SHUT YOUR DIRTY DIRTY MOUTH" You sliced the blade across Karkat's mouth, making it a frown. He winced at the pain and sobbed in silence.

"I'm not that easy~" You whispered huskily in Dave's ear.

"BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD" You took two of your fingers and stuck them in Eridan's eye, scooping one out.

"PUMP MUD THROUGH MY VEINS" You yelled at Sollux, crushing Eridan's eye in front of his face.

"I'm a DIRTY DIRTY GIRL" You gently smeared the hand that you crushed Eridan's eye on Kanaya's face, making her pupils shrink in fear.

"I want it filthy~" You slid your hand up Dave's neck, giving you a face of pure disgust.

"..."

You snapped back in reality, making you back to normal. You looked around the room seeing different colored blood on the floors, dead bodies, shaking friends, tears rolling down their cheeks, you swore you smelled fear.

Tears rolled down your cheeks as well, realizing what you done.

"I love you for everything you ever took from me" You said as you slowly removed your hand from Dave's neck.

"I love the way you dominate and violate me" You walked over to Karkat, more tears streaming down your eyes.

"I love you for everytime you gave up on me" You buried your face in Tavros's chest.

"I love you for the way you look when you lie to me" You cried to John.

"I love you for never believing in what I say" You lifted Nepeta's chin you with your hand, relieving her face drenched in tears.

"I love you for never once giving me my way" You turned your face to Kanaya's.

"I love you for never delivering me from pain" You sobbed to Jade.

"I love you for always dRIVING ME IINNNSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNEEEEEEEE" You spat at Gamzee, showing off your sharp teeth.

You laughed hysterically evil again and getting back to business.

"BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD" You stabbed Feferi once, sliding the blade out of her stomach and opening her up to reveal more of her insides.

"PUMP MUD THROUGH MY VEINS" You grabbed Aradia's horns, swinging them causing her head to bang against the hard wood.

"SHUT YOUR DIRTY DIRTY MOUTH" You reached inside Karkat's throat making him gag and pulled out his vocal cords.

"I'm not that easy~" You whispered in Karkat's ear.

"BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD" You sliced Jade's body into three and let it slide off the chains.

"PUMP MUD THROUGH MY VEINS" You stabbed Kanaya's chest with your knife, making a big hole having her heart 100% visable.

"I'm a DIRTY DIRTY GIRL" You ripped Kanaya's heart out of her chest making green blood splatter your face.

"I want it flithy~" You walked over to Rose, showing her her now dead matesprite's heart.

"BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD" You shoved Kanaya's heart down Rose's throat making her choke violently.

"PUMP MUD THROUGH MY VEINS" You took away Dave's shades revealing his beautiful scarlet eyes.

"SHUT YOUR DIRTY DIRTY MOUTH" You shoved the ends of his glasses in his eyes, making the blood squirt on your clothing.

"I'm not that e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e" You put your bloody hand through John's hair, but you were stopped when his hand went to your throat, making you choke a bit.

"BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD" You stabbed John's neck and slid it down his chest.

"PUMP MUD THROUGH MY VEINS" You yelled at Aradia.

"I'm a DIRTY DIRTY GIRL" You put the blade to the top of her nose so her eyes were crossing, and pressed down hard and swept it up quickly to the back of her neck.

"I want it filth-th-th-thy~" You sputtered back to saneness and saw more dead bodies of your friends. All of the beta kids were dead, and you were left with Gamzee, Nepeta, Tavros, and Sollux. Tears welled in your eyes. You walked over past the trolls who were alive and shaking. As you walked over past Sollux he gave you a glare that held pure hate.

_**.: Sollux's POV :. **_

_ killed almost all my friends and companions. She even killed my flush crushes Aradia and Feferi! I could never forgive her for what she did. EVER.

As she walked past me, I gave her a glare filled with pure hate. _"I hate you..."_ I said to her. Tears were rolling down her face. She looked more pained than me, but it all changed when a small smile swept across her face that made shivers go up and down my back.

_**.: Back To Your Sane POV :. **_

The insane part of me took over again when Sollux said he hated me. All I remembered was a small smile that crept across my face that caused Sollux to shake in fear.

_**.: Back To Your Insane POV :.**_

"I hate you,  
I hate you,  
I love,"  
You said I hate you to him back a few times and held him still for your next kill.

"BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD" You stabbed him in the stomach and pulled out his insides, wrapping them around his neck, chokeing him.

"PUMP MUD THROUGH MY VEINS" You yelled at Nepeta, making her sob violently.

"SHUT YOUR DIRTY DIRTY MOUTH" You slapped your hand on Gamzee's mouth.

"I'm not that e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e" Gamzee grabbed your hair before you could finish your sentence. You were for sure pissed.

"BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD" You grabbed Gamzee's horns and snapped them off, stabbing him in the neck and the stomach.

"PUMP MUD THROUGH MY VEINS" You grabbed Tavros's shirt collar and pulled him up to the highest you could get.

"I'm a DIRTY DIRTY GIRL" You ripped off Tavros's shirt, leaving him in only his pants and shoes.

"I want it filthy~" You whispered huskily in Tavros's ear.

"BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD" You gripped the skin of Tavros's chest and ripped it all off, causing him to cry in pain and you snapped all of his ribs in a blink of an eye.

"PUMP MUD THROUGH MY VEINS" You gripped Nepeta's cheeks with your rainbow coated hands, leaving some of it on her cheeks. She was the only one left and all she could do was whimper in fear, knowing she's the last one to die. All of her friends. Gone.

"SHUT YOUR DIRTY DIRTY MOUTH" You carefully placed the blade in Nepeta's mouth.

"I'm not that e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e" You were scratched in the face pretty deep, causing your own blood to drizzle down your face to your neck. Nepeta was defending herself, but she made a huge mistake.

"BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD" The swished the blade down, cutting her chin and throat in half and cutting off her throat in two slices like you did with Terezi.

"PUMP MUD THROUGH MY VEINS" You took off Nepeta's hat and threw it across the room.

"I'm a DIRTY DIRTY GIRL" You yelled at the head of Nepeta , gripping it hard.

"I want it filthy~" You let the words slip off your tongue slyly.

You were now in the middle of the room, looking at all the dead corpses of friends and letting all the brutal services you did sink in your brain. You were covered in all the colors of the rainbow.

"I hate you for everytime you ever bled for me." You whispered.

_**.: Extended Ending :.**_

(Insert Good Friend Of Yours) went over to your place to see what was wrong with you. You were stuck inside your house for a week and never answered any of her messages on PesterChum. He/She opened the door to your room and the lights were flickered off, leaving everything dark.

"_, are you ok-" He/She saw your lifeless form hung on the ceiling fan of your room. Your face was pale and every vein was visible on your face, and those blank, lifeless eyes, where rolled over to the back of your head, leaving them in nothing but white blankness. You were covered in all the colors of the rainbow and in the background, there was a message written in red blood saying : LOOK AT WHAT I DID and an arrow pointing to your secret chamber.

He/She followed the instructions, going in the chamber and opening the door meeting all the corpses of your slaughtered friends.

"O-Oh my god...S-she's a monster..." He/She said. And it was the truth. The brutal truth.


End file.
